date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mio Takamiya/Synopsis
Plot Kurumi Refrain Under her disguise as Phantom, Mio visits Kurumi with the intentions of giving the Worst Spirit some advice. However, Kurumi coldly rebukes her and launches a hailstorm of bullets at her after sealing Mio's movements with her Seventh Bullet. The attack ends up destroying the protective mosaic surrounding her body, exposing both her identity and her appearance being identical to Reine Murasame. Coming to a sudden epiphany at this revelation, Kurumi pins her down using her clones and swallows her whole in her shadow, angrily telling Mio that she didn't even deserve to fall into hell. Kurumi Ragnarok Just as Shido and Kurumi came to an agreement on the battlefield, Mio's hand forcefully emerges out from Kurumi's chest. Mio Game Over After emerging from Kurumi's chest, Mio gives her thanks to the Worst Spirit for everything up until now. Cursing under her final breath, Kurumi seemingly fires one last desperate bullet at Mio, but misses. Afterwards, Mio gently closes the now deceased Kurumi's eyes before turning her attention towards Shido. While understanding Shido's confusion, she tells him that everything will be made clear soon as she lightly touches his forehead. At that moment, like a dam bursting forth, Shido suffers from a sharp headache as his memories come flooding back to him. Reine teleports to the scene and the two completely merge back into a single entity with a complete Astral Dress glowing with a radiance resembling the Northern Lights. With Shido's memories of his past life completely restored, he gently embraces Mio and apologizes for dying last time. However, his attitude quickly grows concerned as he also remembers all of the people sacrificed so that Mio could resurrect Shin. Despite him wanting Mio to pass off those accusations as a bad dream or joke, Mio softly confirms her deeds. She tells him that she had done everything she could for the goal of bringing back Shin. However, the sins of those crimes rest solely on herself, so Shido shouldn't bear any guilt. Much to Shido's horror, Mio also decides that it would best for her to erase Shido's memories in order to completely restore him back to being Shin and to alleviate any lingering feelings of guilt. As she begins the process, Mio thanks Shido for everything while calling him Shido for the first time rather than using the name "Shin". Midway through the process however, Tohka and the Yamai sisters arrive on the battlefield and pull Shido away from Mio. Remembering that the Spirits were also present, Mio resolves to reclaim her Sephira Crystals back from them before fully restoring Shin. Mio transports Shido away to a safe location before turning her attention back to the girls. Tohka, who still remembers the time they spent while she was Reine, asks her if they really need to fight. However, Mio only apologizes as she rejects the offer. Suddenly, the battle is interrupted by the Nibelcole who then start loudly chattering as they push back Tohka's group. Within this situation, Mio calmly states her intentions to remove the source of power from the Nibelcole and asks them if they could be a little more mature meanwhile. Summoning her first Angel , a huge flower is summoned to the battlefield. As everyone looks at the Angel in horror, the flower begins to emit particles of light. Everything that comes into contact with that light instantly dies. As the battlefield is thrown into chaos, Mio acknowledges the Spirits must feel her actions on demanding their powers back and erasing Shido's memories as unacceptable. However, Mio still decides to fight in order display the strength of her own convictions. Category:Synopsis